mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Frank Welker
| birth_place = , U.S. | spouse = | occupation = Voice actor | years_active = 1967–present | website = http://www.frankwelker.net }} Franklin Wendell "Frank" Welker (born March 12, 1946) is an American actor, who specializes in voice acting. He has contributed character voices and other vocal effects to American television and motion pictures. As of September 2010, Welker had voiced or appeared in 93 movies with a combined gross revenue of $5.7 billion making him the top grossing actor by this standard (and over $800 million ahead of the next highest grossing actor, Samuel L. Jackson). Acting career Welker's first on camera film role was as a bar fight participant in Stan Dragoti’s Dirty Little Billy. His next film role was in The Trouble with Girls, portraying a college kid from Rutgers University who befriends Elvis Presley. He later co-starred with Don Knotts in Universal's How to Frame a Figg. Welker also appeared in two Disney films, The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, Now You See Him, Now You Don't. His on camera television appearances included Love American Style, The Partridge Family and The Don Knotts Show. He played a prosecutor in highly acclaimed ABC special The Trial of General Yamashita and as Captain Pace beside Richard Dreyfuss' Yossarian in Paramount television’s pilot, Catch-22. He appeared on Laugh In, The Dean Martin Roast, The Mike Douglas Show, The Tonight Show, Merv Griffin, The Smothers Brothers Show, The Burns and Schreiber Comedy Hour and Laugh Trax. In the latter show, he was a cast member alongside Jim Staahl and Howie Mandel. Frank also played an on camera role of a voice actor on an episode of Simon and Simon. He returned to an on-camera role in the film The Informant, playing Matt Damon's character's father. Voice acting career Welker's first voice role came in 1969, as Fred Jones in Scooby Doo, Where Are You!. As of 2002, Welker is the voice of both Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. This includes the most recent What's New, Scooby-Doo?, and the series-based spinoff, Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! and most recently, Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. Welker is so closely connected with Fred that anytime Fred appears (with the exception of A Pup Named Scooby-Doo), it is Welker providing the voice. Also, Welker starred in most of the 2000s Scooby-Doo projects as Fred Jones and Scooby-Doo. During the 1990s, Welker voiced more roles than he acted. His work includes vocal effects for the character of Arnold Ziffel in the TV movie, Return to Green Acres, Sil in Species, Goro in 1995's Mortal Kombat, the Devil in 1986's The Golden Child, and Malebolgia in 1997's Spawn. Welker also provided the voice (both speaking and non-speaking) of Nibbler in the cartoon TV series Futurama. He's also the voice of the monkey Abu in Aladdin, its two sequels and the TV series adaptation. He also was Sasquatch in The Legend of Sasquatch. Welker's talent was also recognized in Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626, voicing the jealous and maniacal Experiment 6-2-1. For the cartoon SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron, Welker provided the voice of the villainous Dr. Viper. Welker is also (as of 2005–present) the new voice of Garfield, succeeding the original voice Lorenzo Music, who died in 2001. He has voiced him in Garfield Gets Real, Garfield's Fun Fest, and Garfield's Pet Force. He also portrays Garfield in the new cartoon series The Garfield Show. Welker played Ray Stanz opposite Lorenzo Music's Peter Venkman as well as Slimer and myriad other characters in The Real Ghostbusters. Welker's voice can also be heard on other animated television series, live-action films and video games. Transformers In the 1980s, Welker voiced many recurring characters in the Transformers animated series. He voiced several Decepticons, including Megatron, Soundwave, Skywarp, Mixmaster, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, Rumble, Frenzy, Ravage, and Ratbat. He also did voicework as the Autobots Mirage, Trailbreaker, and Sludge. With the release of the Transformers animated film in 1986, he took on the role of the Autobot Wheelie and afterwards, took over the role of Galvatron from Leonard Nimoy. Having already provided the screams for Nimoy's character Mr. Spock in Star Trek III: The Search for Spock, this marked the second time he had inherited a role from Nimoy. Welker also returned to two of his Transformers roles when he portrayed Megatron and Soundwave as part of a spoof in the third season episode of Robot Chicken, aired shortly after the release of the live action film. In Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen, he reprises the roles of Soundwave and Ravage, and also provides voices for Grindor, Devastator, and Reedman. At BotCon 2010 on June 26, 2010, it was revealed that Welker had been cast for Transformers: Prime, once again as Megatron.BotCon 2010 Hasbro panel Filmography Television animation *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (Scorch, Steven the Alligator) *''Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' (Don Coyote, Dapple the Donkey) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (Socrates) *''Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (Goddard, additional voices) *''Aladdin'' (TV series) (Abu, Rajah, Xerxes, additional voices) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (Additional voices) *''American Dad!'' (Additional voices) *''Animaniacs'' (Runt, Flavio Hippo, Buttons, Ralph the Guard, Thaddeus Plotz, Chicken Boo, occasional segment narration) *''Arthur'' (Pal (1996–2000), various animals (uncredited)) *''Astro and the Space Mutts'' (Cosmo) *''Budgie The Little Helicopter'' (Fergus The Cat The Hanger Owl The Hanger Mouse and Various Animals) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (Isis the cat, werewolf sound effects, henchman, demon) *''Batman Beyond'' (Ace the Bathound, various animals and mutants) *''Beetlejuice'' (Re-Dubbed) (Charles Deetz, vocal effects for Poopsie, Percy, & Sandworm, various neitherworld animals) *''The Berenstein Bears'' (Raffish Ralph, Actual Factual, Weasel McGreed, Farmer Ben, and Henchweasels) *''Bionic Six'' (Glove, Mechanic, Chopper) *''Bobby's World'' (Roger the Dog) *''Bonkers'' (Fall-Apart Rabbit, Toots, Roderick the Toon Radio, Toon Handbag, Cadet Quark, Elmo, additional voices) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (Grubs, Brain Pods, and others) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (Game Boy (Seasons 2 and 3) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (Lead Suit, Suchi the Monkey, Tank Flusher, various humans and animals) *''Capitol Critters'' (Presidential Cats) *''Challenge of the Gobots'' (Scooter, Zeemon, Blaster, Rest-Q) *''Challenge of the Superfriends'' (The Toyman) *''Chowder'' (Various animal and creature vocal effects) *'' Clifford the Big Red Dog (TV Series) Manny *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (Professor XXXL, Mister Uno) *''Cro'' (Gogg, Bobb, Earle) *''Curious George'' (George) *''Darkwing Duck'' (Various) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (Faffy) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (Monkey, Quackor, The Infraggible Krunk, Mister Luzinsky, "Master Computer") *''Dink, the Little Dinosaur'' (Scat, Crusty) *''Dino Riders'' (Krulos, Rasp) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (Krusha in the 2nd season) *''Dragon Tales'' (Eunice) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (McWolf, Dweeble) *''Duck Dodgers'' (Captain Rodman, Ch'p, K-9, Maninsuit) *''DuckTales'' (Bigtime Beagle, Baggy Beagle, Bubba, Tootsie, Poe De Spell) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (Uni, Tiamat) *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' (Dynomutt the Dog Wonder) *''The Emperor's New School'' (Creepy Old Man, Skeleton Anteater, Homework) *''Evil Con Carne'' (Boskov the Bear) *''The Fairly Oddparents'' (Doidle, Dinkledog, The Sewer Gator, Evil Bug) *''Fangface'' (Fangs/Fangface) *''Family Guy'' (Freddy Jones, Kermit the Frog, Megatron) *''Foofur'' (Foofur) *''Freakazoid!'' (Mister Chubbikins) *''Futurama'' (Nibbler (both talking and non-talking versions), Seymour, various animal and humanoid voices) *''G.I. Joe'' (Copperhead, Flash, Freedom, Junkyard, Polly, Short-Fuse, Timber, Torch, Wild Bill) *''Garfield and Friends'' (Booker, Sheldon, Bo, Mort, Fred Duck, Doctor Garbanzo Bean) *''The Garfield Show'' (Garfield, Additional voices) *''Gargoyles'' (Bronx, Baby Alex, Cagney, various animals) *''Goof Troop'' (Waffles, Chainsaw) *''The Grinch Grinches the Cat in the Hat'' (Max, Waiter) *''Harvey Birdman, Attorney at Law'' (Jabberjaw, Bus Driver, Avenger, Fred) *''Hercules: The Animated Series'' (Pegasus, Abu ("Hercules and the Arabian Night"), additional voices) *''Hercules (Pegasus) *''Histeria!'' (Father Time, Pule Houser, Fetch) *''House of Mouse'' (Gus Goose, Abu, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Cri-Kee, Dodger, Figaro, Louie the Mountain Lion, Pegasus, Salty the Seal) *''Inspector Gadget'' (Brain, Doctor Claw, Mad Cat) *''Jabberjaw'' (Jabberjaw) *''The Jetsons'' (Orbity (Seasons 2 and 3) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (Kermit, Beaker, Skeeter) *''Kim Possible'' (Various villains and creatures) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (Manu) *''Lloyd in Space'' (Bork) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (Milo, Baby Forthwright) *''Martha Speaks'' (Martha, beginning with the 2nd season) *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' (Flapjack, in Pilot) *''Megas XLR'' (Gyven, baby, warrior) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (Mr. Pettibone, Butch the Bulldog, Big Red Gooey Fish, Bella, Sheep, Figaro the Kitten) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (The Abominable Snowman, Aracuan Bird, Butch the Bulldog, Figaro, Louie the Mountain Lion, Lion, Mr. Pettybone, Salty the Seal) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (Chameleon) *''Mighty Man and Yukk'' (Yukk) *''Mighty Max'' (Warmonger) *''Mucha Lucha!'' (Masked Dog) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (Chilly Willy, Chilly Lilly, Maxie the Polar Bear, Billy, Louie, Gabby Gator, Badger) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (Mr. Dragon) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (Niddler, Dark Dweller, Morpho, Lugg Brother #2) *''Pac-Man (TV series)'' (Chomp Chomp the dog, Morris (Pac-Mans friend)) *''Pound Puppies'' (Catgut, Nabbit) *''Peppa Pig'' (George Richard Rabbit Zaza and Zuzu (Crying Sounds)) *''Rambo: The Force of Freedom'' (Mad Dog) *''The Real Ghostbusters'' (Slimer, Ray Stantz, Samhaine, The Stay-Puft Marshmallow Man, The Bogeyman) *''Recess(TV Series)'' (Senior Fusion) *''Road Rovers'' (Muzzle, Shag) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (Breeze) *''The Robonic Stooges'' (Curly, Narrator) *''Robot Chicken'' (Megatron, Soundwave, The Phantom, Dr. Claw, Brain, Billy's Dad) *''Roger Rabbit'' **''Roller Coaster Rabbit'' (Bull) **''Trail Mix-Up'' (Beaver, bear) *''Scooby-Doo'' (Freddy Jones (1969–present), Scooby-Doo (succeeding Scott Innes in 2002)) *''Scooby's All-Star Laff-a-Lympics'' (Tinker, Yakky Doodle, Magic Rabbit, Sooey Pig, Dynomutt) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue!'' (Scooby-Doo, Fred Jones) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (Goddard (voice) *''The Simpsons'' (Santa's Little Helper, Snowball II, additional voices) *''The Smurfs'' (Clockwork Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Peewit, Poet Smurf, Puppy, Wild, additional voices) *''The Snorks'' (Occy, Tooter) *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (Nightmare the Ghost Horse, additional voices) *''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (Additional Voices) *''South Park'' (The Big Giant Black and Dark Monster, Nibblet, stray dog in episode Korn's Groovy Pirate Ghost Mystery) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (Bobby Drake/Iceman, Flash Thompson, Miss Lion (Firestar's pet dog)) *''Spiral Zone'' (Doctor Harold Lawrence, Ned Tucker, Razorback) *''SpongeBob Squarepants'' (Giant Clams) *''Superfriends'' (Marvin) *''Superfriends: The Legendary Super Powers Show'' (Darkseid, Kalibak, Mr Mxyzptlk, Dollmaker) *''The Super Powers Team: Galactic Guardians'' (Darkseid, Kalibak, Mr. Mxyzptlk, Joker (comics), Toyman) *''Swat Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (Doctor Viper) *''The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries'' (Hector the Bulldog, Pepe Le Pew, Bertie, Rocky) *''Time Squad'' (French Captains, Horses, James Sherman/Zombie) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (Various animals and characters) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (Gogo Dodo, Little Beeper, Calamity Coyote, Furrball, Byron Basset, Barky Marky) *''The Transformers'' (Blades, Buzzsaw, Chromedome, Frenzy, Groove, Jazz (Commercials only), Laserbeak, Megatron/Galvatron, Mirage, Mixmaster, Ratbat, Ravage, Rumble, Sharkticon, Skywarp, Sludge, Soundwave, Superion, Sweep, Trailbreaker, Wreck-Gar (commercials), additional voices) *''Transformers: Prime'' (Megatron) *''This Is America, Charlie Brown'' (Various characters) *''The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show'' (Spike, Droopy, Slick Wolf, Barney Bear) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (Young Tom Cat, Young Jerry Mouse, Wildmouse, McWolf) *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (Jerry Mouse, Tyke) *''Tom and Jerry Tales'' (Tyke) *''Total Drama Island'' (Various animal vocal effects) *''What's New Mr. Magoo?'' (McBarker) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (Fred, Scooby-Doo) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' (Wheelie, Chopper) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (Various animal vocal effects) *''Yogi's Great Escape'' (Bopper, Yapper, The Real Ghost) *''The Zula Patrol'' (Gorga) Live-action roles * 101 Dalmatians and 102 Dalmatians - Various animal vocal effects including Pongo, Perdita, and the puppies * Alice in Wonderland - vocal effects for the Jabberwocky roars, the Bandersnatch, the Jub-Jub Bird, Bayard's barks, and other Wonderland creatures. * Anaconda - Vocal effects for Anaconda and other animals * Banana Splits - Bingo (2008 version) * Between the Lions - Snuggles the white cat (from "Little Wendy Tales") * Born To Be Wild - Special Vocal Effects including Katie Gorilla's growls and roars * Bill and Ted's Bogus Journey - The Devil, the Easter Bunny, Station * Bingo - Bingo the dog * Caddyshack 2 - Vocal effects for the gopher, Dog Food * The Cat in the Hat - voice of Nevins * Cat's Eye - Vocal effects for General the cat and troll * City Slickers - Norman the calf vocals * City Slickers II: The Legend of Curly's Gold - Norman vocals * Congo - Gorilla vocal effects * Cujo - Cujo's growling and howling * Deep Blue Sea - Parrot Noises * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys - Voices of Babay Oopsy Daisy, Jack Attack, and Zombietoid * Eight Legged Freaks - Various giant spider vocal effects * Elf - Little puffin * Elvira, Mistress of the Dark - Gonk * Explorers - Alien father * The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera (ride) - Barney Rubble, Dinosaur * George of the Jungle - Little Monkey, Shep, Tooki Tooki Bird, and gorilla sound effects * Godzilla - Vocal effects for the adult Godzilla and offspring * The Golden Child - the Devil. * Gremlins - voice of Stripe and other Mogwai and Gremlins * Gremlins 2: The New Batch - voice of Mohawk, George, & Lenny Gremlins * Graveyard Shift - rats, bat creature * Gordy - Gordy, Narrator, Radio Announcer * The Gun in Betty Lou's Handbag - Scarlett the Dog * Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey - Special Vocal Effects including Sassy's yowls and Chance's grunts and growls * How the Grinch Stole Christmas - Max * Hudson Hawk - Bunny the fox terrier * Honey, I Shrunk The Kids - Insects, Quark * House II: The Second Story - Baby pterodactyl, caterpillar - dog * Halloweentown High - Creature Voices * Independence Day - Alien vocal effects * The Informant! - Mark Whitacre's Father * The Island of Dr. Moreau - Various hybrid creature vocal effects * The Jungle Book - Various animal vocal effects including Baloo, Bagheera, Grey Brother, Shere Khan, and King Louie *''Jane Austen's Mafia! (Various animal vocal effects including the guard sheep, Vincenzo Cortino's cat and the dinosaurs) *''Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast'' (Goddard (voice), Poultra (voice)) *''Jumanji'' (Animal vocals) *''Looney Tunes: Back In Action'' (Scooby-Doo (voice)) *''Love Potion No. 9'' - Cats *''Little Giants'' (X and O dots) *''Man's Best Friend'' (Vocal effects for Max the expiramental dog, Ed the parrot and Boo the cat) *''Mars Attacks!'' (Martian vocals) *''Monkey Shines'' (Vocal effects for Ella the Monkey) *''Mortal Kombat'' (Voice of Shao Kahn and vocal effects of Goro) *''Munchies'' (Arnold and other munchies voices) *''Monkey Trouble'' (Dodger the Monkey) *''My Science Project'' (Aliens (voice)) *''Mr. Magoo'' (McBarker) *''New York Minute'' (Reinaldo) *''The Next Karate Kid'' (Angel the Hawk, Dog) *''Once Upon A Crime'' (Dog) *''Toy Story 2'' (Bullseye)(1999) *''Prancer (film)'' (Prancer (voice)) *''Prehysteria'' (Vocal effects for Elvis, Paula, Jagger, Hammer and Madonna) *''The New Adventures Of Pippi Longstocking'' (Mister Neilson, Alfonso) *''Python (film)'' (Python (voice)) *''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (Seig Heil the monkey (voice) *''Richie Rich (film)'' (Dollar the Dog) *''The Santa Clause'' (Reindeer vocal effects) *''Spawn'' (Malebolgia) *''Species'' (Alien Sil (voice)) *''Space Jam'' Charlie the Dog (voice)) *''Stargate'' (Mastadge pack animal (voice)) *''Super Mario Bros.'' (Vocals for Yoshi, Goombas and other creatures) *''SpaceCamp'' (Jinx the Robot (voice)) *''The Shadow (film)'' (Phurba) *''Scooby-Doo (film)'' (Creature vocals) *''Space Jam'' - Charles the Dog (credited as Frank W.Welker) *''Star Trek III: The Search For Spock'' (Spock (screaming voice)) *''Tales From The Darkside: The Movie'' (The cat ("The Cat From Hell")) *''Tank Girl (film)'' (vocal effects for Tank Girl's yak and the Rippers) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (Tokka and Rahzar (voice)) *''TerrorVision'' - Hungry Beast Alien vocal effects, voice of tv announcer and movie monsters *''Tommy Boy'' (Deer (voice)) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (Soundwave (voice), Devastator (voice), Reedman (voice), Grindor, Ravage (Sound effects)) *''Troll'' (Torok the Troll (voice), various creature vocals) *''Teaching Mrs. Tingle'' (Cartoon voice) *''Trading Mom'' (The Lizard) *''Treehouse Hostage'' (Kato) *''Up the Creek'' (Chuck the Dog) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (Dumbo, additional voices) *''Zorro, The Gay Blade'' (Narrator, Mexican guard) Theater animation * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure - Dog sounds, additional voices * Aladdin, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Abu, Rajah, Cave of Wonders * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet Frankenstein - "Frankie" The Monster, Sammy Squirrel * Alvin and the Chipmunks: Meet the Wolfman - Werewolf Vocal Effects * Atlantis: Milo's Return - Obby/Mantell * Barnyard - The Coyotes, and barnyard vocal effects (uncredited) * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker - Woof, Ace the Bat-Hound * Beauty and the Beast - Footstool, Wolves * Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas - Phillippe, Sultan * Belle's Magical World - Sultan * Cats Don't Dance - Farley Wink * The Chipmunk Adventure - Sophie Vorstein/Furschtein/Native Chief * Curious George - voice of George * Dinosaur - The Carnotaurus, Velociraptors, and dinosaur sound effects * Doug's 1st Movie - Herman Melville * The Emperor's New Groove - Dragonfly, Black Panthers * The Fox and the Hound - Bear, dog sounds * Garfield Gets Real - Garfield, Goth Kid, Hardy, Keith, Nerd, Prop Boy, and Two Headed Guy * Garfield's Fun Fest - Garfield, Delivery Gnome, Jeff, Leonard, Prop Boy * Garfield's Pet Force - Garfield/Garzooka * A Goofy Movie - Bigfoot * The Great Mouse Detective - Toby the Dog, Felicia the Cat * Happily Ever After - Batso * Hoodwinked! (Nicky's Wire Fox Terrier) (uncredited) * Hoodwinked! 2: Hood vs. Evil (Nicky's Wire Fox Terrier) (uncredited) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame - Baby bird * The Hunchback of Notre Dame II - Achilles, Djali * It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown - Mayor, Mayor's Aides, Townsperson, Mouse sounds * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius - Goddard, Poultra, Monster, Worm,Orthgot * Jetsons: The Movie - Space Basketball Coach, Lead Grungee, other Grungees * The Jungle Book 2 - Various animal sound effects including Baloo's growls and Shere Khan's roaring * Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure - Dog Sounds, Reggie (Street Dog) * The Land Before Time - T-Rex / Pachycephalosaurus ** The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure - Papa T-Rex/Mama T-Rex ** The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving - Velociraptors / Unquillosaurus ** The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists - Tickles / T-Rex / Plesiosaurus / Kronosaurus / Mosasaurus / Elasmosaurus / Pachycephalosaurus ** The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island - Giganotosaurus / Megalodon ** The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock - T-Rex ** The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire - Deinonychuses ** The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze - Albertosaurus ** The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water - Liopleurodon / Xiphactinus ** The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration - Sarcosuchus / T-Rexes ** The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses - Utahraptors ** The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers - Spinosaurus ** The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends - Baryonyxes / T-Rex / Dromaeosaurus ** The Land Before Time (TV series) - Allosaurus / Velociraptors / T-Rexes / Metriacanthosaurus / Deinosuchuses / Spinosaurus / Tarbosaurus / Nanotyrannus / Carnotaurus / Alectrosaurus / Cryolophosaurus / Saurophaganax / Acrocanthosaurus / Dinotyrannus / Daspletosaurus / Proceratosaurus / Carcharodontosaurus / Mapusaurus / Deltadromeus / Monolophosaurus / Eustreptospondylus / Megalosaurus / Torvosaurus / Suchomimus / Irritators / Ceratosaurus / Dilophosaurus / Yangchuanosaurus / Neovenators / Gasosaurus / Siamotyrannus / Becklespinax / Sinraptors / Abelisaurus / Aucasaurus / Indosuchus / Kryptops / Masiakasaurus / Rajasaurus / Rugops / Tarascosaurus / Majungasaurus / Liliensternus / Gorgosaurus / Alioramus / Afrovenators / Piatnitzkysaurus / Tyrannotitan / Eoaraptors / Herrerasaurus / Sarcosaurus / Zupaysaurus / Gojirasaurus / Dracovenators / Spinostropheus / Elaphrosaurus / Angaturama / Eotyrannus / Appalachiosaurus / Velocisaurus / Marshosaurus / Poekilopleuron / Bahariasaurus / Fukiraptors / Xuanhanosaurus / Szechuanosaurus / Edmarka / Indosaurus / Rapators / Ozraptors / Stokesosaurus / Diplotomodon / Wakinosaurus / Aublysodon / Chilantaisaurus / Altispinax / Suchosaurus / Xenotarsosaurus / Magnosaurus / Aliwalia / Alwalkeria / Borogovia / Chindesaurus / Dryptosaurus / Futabasaurus (dinosaur) / Lukousaurus / Majungatholus / Maleevosaurus / Erectopus / Ornithomimoides / Megaraptors / Dromaeosauroides / Pyroraptors / Variraptors / Dilong (dinosaur) / Guanlong / Noasaurus / Syntarsus / Megapnosaurus / Rahonavis / Unenlagia / Achillobator / Bambiraptors / Saurornitholestes / Coelophysis / Segisaurus / Procompsognathus / Compsognathus / Juravenator / Ornitholestes / Coelurus / Adasaurus / Atrociraptors / Compsosuchus / Nqwebasaurus / Podokesaurus / Rioarribasaurus / Scipionyx / Tochisaurus / Araucanoraptors / Metriorhynchus / Placodus * The Lion King - Lion roars, Mouse, and the Wildebeests * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride - Crocodiles, Rhinos, Ox Peckers, Lion roars * The Little Mermaid - Max the Sheepdog, shark, other animal vocal effects ** The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea - Max the Sheepdog * The Little Troll Prince - Prag #2 * Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas - Figaro, Turkey * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed In at the House of Mouse - The Abominable Snowman * Mulan - Khan, Cri-kee * My Neighbor Totoro - Totoro / Catbus (2006 Disney dub only) * Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (film) - Gol, Teto and insect vocals (2005 English dub) * Noah's Ark - Various animal vocal effects * Oliver & Company - Louie the Hot Dog Vendor, dog sounds, additional voices * Open Season - Rabbits * The Pagemaster - Horror, Parrot, Raven, Dragon * Pinocchio and the Emperor of the Night - Igor * Pocahontas and Pocahontas II: Journey to a New World - Flit * Porco Rosso - Mamma Aiuto Gang Members, additional voices (2005 English Dub) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie - Whole Lotta Monkeys * Quest for Camelot - Ayden the falcon, dragons * The Rescuers Down Under - Joanna, Marahute, talking white mouse, additional special vocal effects * Return to Never Land - Nanatwo and Giant Octopus * The Road to El Dorado - Altivo the horse, armadillo * The Rugrats Movie - Scar Snout, and The Circus Monkeys (uncredited) * Scooby-Doo film series - Fred Jones, Scooby-Doo, and others * Space Jam - Charles the Dog * The Tigger Movie - Bees and Frogs * The Transformers: The Movie - Frenzy, Junkion, Laserbeak, Megatron, Rumble, Soundwave, Wheelie, Ravage * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring - Jerry and Tyke * Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars - Jerry and Spike * Tweety's High-Flying Adventure - Mugsy, Hugo the Abominable Snowman, Hector the Bulldog * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story - Various animal sound effects including Rex's roars Woog's roars Elsa's roars Dweeb's roar and a Little Dinosaur. Video games * Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge - Abu * Baldur's Gate - Xzar and other minor characters * CarnEvil - Umlaut the jester skull * Clay Fighter 63 1/3 - Blob, Ickybob Clay, Lockjaw Pooch and the Zappa Yow Yow Boyz * Cliff Hanger- Daisuke Jigen * Disney's Stitch: Experiment 626 - Experiment 621 * Fallout -Maxson * The Floigan Brothers - Moigle, animal vocal effects * Godzilla: Unleashed - Vocal sound effects for monsters * Jumpstart Spelling - Perry * Kingdom Hearts - Abu, and Experiment 221 (Sparky) * Mario Paint - Yoshi, Splatt (voice only) * Monster Hunter - Monsters * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 - Vocal effects for monsters * OverBlood -Pipo, Undead Creatures * Peter Jackson's King Kong - Vocal sound effects for King Kong and the dinosaurs * Rampage: Total Destruction - Vocal sound effects for people and monsters * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Turtles in Time -Tokka and Rahzar * Toonstruck - Bowling Bear and other characters * Transformers: The Game/''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' - Megatron Notes External links * Frank Welker @ The Numbers * Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American Christians Category:Actors from Colorado Category:People from Denver, Colorado Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Garfield da:Frank Welker es:Frank Welker fr:Frank Welker ko:프랭크 웰커 id:Frank Welker it:Frank Welker he:פרנק ולקר nl:Frank Welker ja:フランク・ウェルカー no:Frank Welker pl:Frank Welker pt:Frank Welker sr:Френк Велкер fi:Frank Welker sv:Frank Welker